Kohaku's Memory
by Kirarahf
Summary: Kohaku is looking for InuYasha and the gang to try and kill them for Naraku.
1. Battle

Well this is my first story but I really want to know everything about it so please say EVERYTHING on your mind. Bad or good, I'll take it!! So here is the story, Kohaku's Memory. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: The battle, and the eyes.  
  
Kohaku was covered in blood. I wasn't only his own, but a bloodthirsty scorpion demon's, with a jewel shard. Naraku was surprised and slightly impressed by Kohaku's resend behavior. Kohaku had gotten 7 jewel shards on his own. But Naraku wasn't happy until he had gotten them all, and InuYasha was dead. Kohaku shot out his hook, while taking out his sword. His hook jabbed into the demon's neck, before Kohaku stabbed his sword onto the demon's head, causing the jewel shard to come out of its head. Kohaku took the mask off his face then sheathed his sword. He glanced at the scorpion demon, with his blank eyes, no expression showing. He turned his back on the demon and started to walk away. Before the demon died, it took its chance. It slowly lifted its tail, the sharp needle type end, glimmered in the moonlight. Kohaku saw this in his mask, but he was too late. Just as he was turning to look, the tail had come too quickly for him, and hit him in the back, injecting the poison. Kohaku's eyes opened wide. The color of his brown eyes slowly came back as he fell to the ground, as well as the scorpion demon. But before he fell unconscious, he whispered a word from his past. Remembering a slight image of a person close to him. Close to his heart. "..Sango..". He fell unconscious. The demon died. Kohaku didn't realize there as someone gazing at him, that witnessed the battle between him and the demon. Small, young eyes. 


	2. New Friends

Omgosh I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my stories lately. I've been really busy, and really lazy. -;;

Oh and sorry this chapter was so short.

Chapter 2: New Friends

Rin ran over to the boy she had just seen fighting. She looked him over, seeing he was only a little older then she. Rin had admired how well he was at fighting, and wished she could be stronger like him for Sesshoumaru. The girl looked at his wound, and winced. It looked painful, and there was even poison seeping out of it.

With all her strength, Rin lifted the boy onto her back. She piggybacked him to a small clearing in the trees, and rested him down. Rin ran and quickly got some firewood, then placed them in a pile by the boy, and started up a fire. She rested the boy lightly on his front side, to look at his wound. It was a little deep, but she remembered some plant herbs that would probably take the poison out.

When Rin had come back she found the boy was just awakening. He had started to try and get up when he spotted her, and quickly grasped the handle of his sword. "Who are you?" He asked, glaring at her, although seeing she was just a child. "I..I'm Rin!" She gave him an innocent smile as she finished introducing herself. She thought she should tell him that she was going to help him. "I saw you fight with that scorpian..You're a really good fighter! But then I saw you get hurt. So I ran over and brought you here! I was just about to clear the poison out of your back when you woke up.."

Kohaku stared blankly at the girl who he had just found out, tried to help him. Suddenly he released his sword and layed on the ground, wincing in pain. Rin ran over to him, seeing him in great pain. Kohaku slowly started to breathe normally, as Rin rubbed his shoulder telling him to count to 10 and everything would be okay. "Thank you. And sorry." He said as he slowly opened his eyes. Rin looked at him and smiled brightly for a second, then frowned slightly. "We need to get that poison out of you..Could you take your top off? And flip over onto your stomach?" Rin blushed slightly as she asked for him to take off the top part of his fighting outfit.

Kohaku had fallen asleep after Rin had cured his wound of the poison. Rin had discovered that he had fallen asleep, as she was about to wrap his wound. She laughed lightly, and slowly began to wrap his wound. When she was done, she sad across from him, on the other side of the fire. She watched Kohaku as his chest moved up and down as he breathed. Kohaku sensed he was being watched. "Thank you for helping me.." He mumbled quietly. Rin had just barely heard him. "Your welcome! So where are you headed?" Rin smiled lightly at the boy. She had yet to find out his name.

"To find..A group of people and demons for my master. He wants someone in the group to die, someone for me to capture, and all the jewel shards he has. Why are you all alone?" Kohaku had realised that Rin was too young to stay on her own, with so many harmful demons around. "I'm finding my master's half demon, half brother, so that he can take his sword!" She felt proud saying that she was helping her Sesshoumaru.

Kohaku "Half demon..That is what I have to kill. A half demon." Kohaku had whispered this. His master had always talked about how InuYasha was so weak, because he was a half demon..And how his master was so strong. But Kohaku knew, that his master, Naraku, too was a half demon.

Rin "Really? What's their name? The half demon I mean." Rin had been curious, thinking maybe they were headed the same way, and she could travel with him, if she didn't annoy him. "InuYasha." Kohaku had yawned as he said that, and sat up, wincing slightly, although he did feel much better now that his wound was cleared of poison and was bandaged.

Rin stared at Kohaku in shock. They really were after the same half demon! "Oh my gosh! I'm after InuYasha too! He's my Sesshoumaru's half brother!" Rin smiled happily at the boy, whom she wished to travel with. Kohaku watched her smile happily at him. He wondered if this child..And Sesshoumaru.. Had plans for later in their lives together. Since Rin had called him HER Sesshoumaru. "Want to travel with me? Oh. I'm Kohaku." Kohaku hadn't known why, but he felt as though it'd be nice for Rin to come along with him.

"Of course I'll travel with you! Kohaku is a pretty name!" Rin smiled brightly and happily at Kohaku, whom she was now traveling with. "Alright. We'll rest here for the night, and leave when we wake up." Kohaku announced to his small companion, who was now traveling with him, for the demise of InuYasha, and the capture of Kagome, and the find of his sister, Sango, whom he had not known was his sister quite yet.


End file.
